Forum:Mass Effect 2 PC Download from Bioware
I had a question about the PC download of Mass Effect 2 that Bioware released online to people who had purchased the Black Emporium DLC for Dragon Age 2. I play all my games on Xbox 360 and I have a Mac for personal use so when Bioware says "PC" do they mean like Microsoft operating system PC or do they just mean the general "personal computer" definition of PC. Will the ME 2 download work on my Mac? Or do I just have to stick to playing it on my Xbox? Because I think it would be awesome to be able to play ME 2 during a boring class. Also, if it is just for PC, isn't there some sort of way where I can install some sort of OS so it's running Mac and PC at the same time? I don't remember the name for that. But if I'm using that "double system" on my Mac will the game work that way? Sorry for all the questions from my technologically challenged self and thanks for any help. 05:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Usually in the gaming industry, when PC is mentioned, it usually refers to the Windows based PC unless specified. There aren't many big title games build for the Mac anyway, Mass Effect 2 included. However, with Valve's Steam making headway into the Mac territory and bringing games to the Mac, this all may change in time. :As for your other question, I supposed you're referring to a dual boot operating system on your Mac. I don't own a Mac but as far as I know, OSX 10.5 or above (can't remember which version) allows you to install a software called Boot Camp which enables installation of Windows. Theoretically, you should be able to install Windows games unto the Windows operating system but I'm uncertain whether it will work as expected. Also to consider whether your Mac has enough processor and graphic card power to run such games. Generally, Mac aren't really built to run big resource extensive games. — Teugene (Talk) 06:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::As Teugene says, when it comes to games PC will always mean Windows PC. If it will run on a Mac, they will usually specifically say 'Mac' (interestingly the PC disk version of Dragon Age 2 will install on both Mac and PC). Good news is, if you have an Intel based Mac (post 2006) you can use 'Boot Camp' to install Windows onto your Mac. Do this by going to Applications>Utilities>Boot Camp Assistant. There is an option to print out instructions. If you do this you can have Windows and OSX on your Mac and run all the Windows apps you want. You will need to buy a standalone copy of Windows however. The problem is the speed of your Mac. You will still need a relatively beefy Mac to play games like Mass Effect 2. I can play it pretty well on by 2.66ghz Intel C2D MacBook Pro with the 512mb 9600 GPU. The PC System Requirements will be the same for the Mac running Windows, although since Macs use mobile parts, you will want something better than the minimum requirements.JakePT 07:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::As the user above mentioned steam, I think it is worth explaining that if you are someone you who owns a mac or dual boots Mac OS and Windows, consider buying your games on steam. It will tell you if the game runs on Mac OS and it will also allow you to install your purchase to both if you decide to switch later or the game later becomes available for Mac. Totesmuhgoats 11:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC)